


Untitled: Spanking

by xtricks



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kink bingo square: spanking</p></blockquote>





	Untitled: Spanking

The clink of Ianto’s belt was loud and Jack could see his hand tremble as he undid his fly. The sight made Jack’s pulse leap hard in his cock and he shifted on the straight backed chair Ianto had set in his office this afternoon. The chair wasn’t comfortable but it wasn’t supposed to be.

“Come on,” Jack patted his thigh, when Ianto just stood there, his trousers sagging around his knees. Bare from hip to knee, shirt tails flirting with his half-hard cock, Ianto shuffled over, already flushed pink and panting. He’d shed his jacket but still wore the vivd blue stripe of today’s tie at Jack's instructions. There was something of the schoolboy in Ianto just now, in his plain button front shirt, the deceptively young face and downcast eyes, the bitten lip. A very naughty schoolboy too, with the tip of his cock peeking out from between his shirt tails. Jack could feel his own flush rise hot and prickly along his back and across his face, matching Ianto's. His clothes felt too tight and his cock ached behind the barrier of his zipper and briefs. The weight of Ianto across his thighs made the chair creak loudly and Jack grunt in pleasure.

“Jack –“ Ianto sounded a little strained, head down over Jack’s knees, palms braced on the brickwork.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want this,” Jack chided, resting a hand over the bare, warm curve of Ianto’s upturned arse.

“No –“ A breathless chuckle. “Just … don’t take it easy, okay?”

Jack smiled down at the back of Ianto's head, rubbing a thumb over soft, padded muscle. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said and felt Ianto shiver. “I’ll take good care of you.”

“Yes.” Ianto’s voice softened, getting a little dreamy. “Yes.”

“Yeah,” Jack murmured, running a hand down Ianto’s thighs to press a thumb at the thin skin behind his knee and push his legs farther apart. Ianto wiggled on his lap, obediently spreading his legs, beautifully awkward and exposed. Jack shoved his shirt up his back to bare the line of his spine and savored the sight of rumpled cotton and crumpled pants on his buttoned-up, always perfectly pressed, knows all about everything, lover.

There was no denying how beautiful Ianto was like this. Tremors of anticipation rippled across his pale arse, and the uptilted angle didn’t let him hide a thing; not the soft sac of his balls, not the parted crease of his buttocks .... "Oh?" Jack said, running a finger between Ianto's cheeks, it slid on the silky sheen of lubricant and Ianto's hole twitched under his touch. "Impatient?"

Ianto's back arched slightly and he caught his breath as Jack slid his finger idly along his crease, spreading the trickle of lubricant slipping from his hole down over the back of his balls. "Last time was a little - well, ouch, with all _now, now, right now,_ going on. I thought I'd be prepared this time."

"Sure," Jack said, amused. "Greedy boy."

He crooked his finger and pressed before Ianto could answer, cutting off whatever denial he might have made with a gasp. Ianto was hot inside, slickly wet and and easy - his arse flexed and relaxed, lifting sluttishly for more. Jack nudged his finger, urging him to shift as Jack spread his own thighs, sighing as that gave his aching cock a little more room. "Shift over, I don't want you rubbing off all over my trousers."

Ianto wiggled with a curse until his cock was no longer trapped against Jack's thighs but hanging in the empty space between them. Jack kept his finger where it was while he moved, idly finger fucking him, enjoying the way he flexed and squeezed around him. Ianto grumbled but, wisely, considering his position, didn't complain. After a moment though, he bore down intentionally on Jack's finger in a wordless demand to get on with it.

Jack pulled his finger free and smacked Ianto's arse in one swift movement. Ianto barely had time for one gasp before Jack hit him again, in the same spot. Ianto jerked, skin flushing vivid pink and that was such an appealing sight that Jack had to slap him again. Hand cupped to emphasize the sharp sound of his hand cracking over Ianto's flesh, Jack settled into a familiar rhythm; breath, hand, pulse, even the throb of his cock all in time. The _crack_ and _crack_ and _crack_ of his hand was noisy in the room, Ianto's breath, in counterpoint, grew louder. Despite the darkening rose of his arse, both cheeks flushing beautifully under Jack's hand, Ianto was still silent, still _proper._

Jack growled. His next blow fell ruthlessly on the tender flesh at the lower curve of Ianto's cheek, the meeting of thigh and arse. Ianto yelped and writhed on Jack's thighs and Jack crowed in triumph. Ianto spread his thighs wider, whimpering under the increasing pace and power of Jack's hand.

"That's it," Jack said huskily. "That's it. That's it, that's it, that's it, oh yeah." 

Oh, that _was_ it, Ianto's tremors transmitted to Jack's thighs, to his cock and out again, through his hand, like an electric current tying them together. His next blow was strong enough to leave a red, blurry handprint behind. Ianto gave a short, cut off wail and bucked hard. Jack ran his hand along Ianto's sweaty back and pinned him down, hissing as he felt the flex and give of Ianto's muscles under his touch. Ianto's arse, mottled and darkly tormented, was flexing and heaving under Jack's hand and Ianto - "Jack. Jack- _ohgodjackdon'tstop!"_ \- Ianto was begging for more.

"Slut," Jack crooned affectionally, as his hand fell hard and loud. "Beautiful, beautiful slut."

Ianto was keening, drawn out soft cries slowly rising in volume, kicking and jerking and rocking on Jack's lap. His fingers were spread desperately against the floor, and he was a flushed, frantic pink all over - except for the angry red of his shuddering arse cheeks, bouncing under Jack's relentless blows. Jack's shoulders were aching, his hand burning as harshly as Ianto's arse, sweat streaking his face and darkening his shirt. It was so good, so right, every moment, every breath - the crashing noise of flesh and the burn of blood, heavy his cock, dark across the pliant rise of Ianto's arse.

Ianto's breath was jerked from him in a sudden, raw sob and his arms buckled. He collapsed helplessly across Jack's thighs, face hidden in his folded arms and sobbing. 

"Oh, ohhhh -" Jack shuddered at the sudden, utterly pliant weight on his lap. His sore hand came to rest on the burning flesh of Ianto's arse, feeling how he still trembled and flexed under him as if still suffering under Jack's blows. "There you go," he kneaded the swollen flesh, Ianto's sobs sharpened but his body remained soft and willing, legs trailing, back heaving with uneven breaths. "That's my beauty."

Ianto's response was a wordless, uneven moan, he rocked on Jack's lap and when Jack slipped his hand between the crimson cheeks, there was no resistance at all to the push of his fingers inside him. Ianto was too spent to help and Jack had to manhandle him off his lap and onto the floor. Hauling on his hips, Jack yanked Ianto's pants the rest of the way off then nudged his knees wide apart. Still hitching with little sobs, face against his arms folded on the floor, Ianto hiked his hips high, legs spread wide and presenting his reddened arse for Jack's use.

The sight made Jack curse and claw frantically at his braces, not even bothering with unbuttoning his shirt as he dragged his trousers open, cock bobbing out - dark red and twitching. "Gotta fuck you now," Jack said harshly, gripping Ianto's hips and pulling him back and up, putting him in his place. He pushed in, too desperate for grace, Ianto cried out faintly at the rough rhythm Jack fell immediately into. "Gotta - yeahhhh - gotta fuck you now."

The smack of Jack's hips against Ianto's inflamed arse was like the spank of his hand as he plunged hard and deep, fingers biting into Ianto's hips and cursing under his breath at the crazy aching desperation to _fuck_ , to fuck _Ianto_ while he gasped and cried and writhed so beautifully under him. Jack swayed forward over Ianto's back, sweat dripping from the tip of his nose, groaning harshly, as noisy as Ianto, and drove hard, vision blurring under the pounding approach of orgasm. Ianto's hole shuddered and spasmed around him, still echoing the punishing rhythm of Jack's blows and Jack fell into the same rhythm as he fucked Ianto, utterly consumed by it.

He came with a mindless shout, blind and witless, then collapsed across Ianto's back feeling like he'd been shot down by his climax. Twitching, Jack groaned as Ianto shifted under him.

"Jack -" Ianto said faintly, desperately. Fumbling and clumsy, Jack felt down Ianto's body to the hard, hot line of his cock, Ianto made a squeaky, strained noise.

"Okay, okay...." Jack muttered, struggling to gather himself. Wincing, he pulled his softening cock free, Ianto squirmed then groaned in relief as Jack immediately pushed three fingers deep inside. Still lying over Ianto's back, letting him carry his weight, Jack pumped his cock, twisting his fingers inside him at the same time. Closing his eyes, still breathless, Jack focused on the feel of Ianto rocking under him, the hot, wet, spent feel of his asshole - he felt incredible - and the needy twitch of his cock in Jack's hand.

"C'mon," Jack muttered feverishly into the sweat wet cotton of Ianto's shirt. "C'mon for me ..." It wasn't long before he felt the deep clench around his fingers, the jerk of Ianto's cock, and the shuddering pulse of his climax. Ianto didn't have breath for a cry, barely whimpered, trembling violently under Jack. "Hmm -" Jack cupped a gentle hand over his twitching cock and kissed his shoulder. "That's my boy."

"Not a boy," Ianto mumbled groggily. "...alien fighting, top secret agent...."

Groaning a little, Jack shifted off his aching knees, sprawling on the chilly floor with his back against his desk and eased Ianto out of his position on the floor. Ianto yelped, arching up to keep any touch away from his tender arse and instead of sitting on Jack's lap, he sank down to lie on the floor, resting his head on Jack's thigh. Looking down at him, Jack stroked Ianto's sweaty hair back from his forehead then bent to kiss his flushed cheek. 

"Be my boy for a little while longer," Jack murmured. Ianto's eyes flicked open for a moment, still dark and dazed, before he rubbed his cheek against Jack's thigh with a sigh, closing his eyes again.

"Just a little while longer." Jack whispered. "My boy."

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo square: spanking


End file.
